Gran Turismo Sport/Car List
The following is a list of cars which feature in Gran Turismo Sport. There are currently 205 cars. Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 4C Launch Edition '14 *Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 *Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.3 Road Car *Alfa Romeo 4C Gr.4 *Alfa Romeo MiTo 1.4 T Sport '09 Alpine *Alpine A110 1600S '72 *Alpine A110 Première Édition '17 *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo 2017 *Alpine Vision Gran Turismo Race Mode Aston Martin *Aston Martin DP-100 Vision Gran Turismo *Aston Martin V8 Vantage S '15 *Aston Martin V12 Vantage GT3 '12 *Aston Martin Vantage Gr.4 *Aston Martin Vulcan '16 *Aston Martin One-77 '11 Audi *Audi R18 TDI (Audi Sport Team Joest) '11 *Audi R18 TDI (Le Mans 2011) *Audi R18 (Audi Sport Team Joest) '16 *Audi R8 4.2 FSI R tronic '07 *Audi R8 LMS (Audi Sport Team WRT) '15 *Audi Sport quattro S1 Pikes Peak '87 *Audi TTS Coupe '14 *Audi TT Cup '16 BMW *BMW i3 '15 *BMW M4 Safety Car *BMW M4 Coupé '14 *BMW M4 Gr.4 *BMW M6 GT3 M Power Livery '16 *BMW M6 GT3 (Walkenhorst Motorsport) '16 *BMW Vision Gran Turismo *BMW Z4 GT3 '11 Bugatti *Bugatti Veyron 16.4 '13 *Bugatti Veyron Gr.4 *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Bugatti Vision Gran Turismo Chaparral *Chevrolet Chaparral 2X Vision Gran Turismo Chevrolet *Chevrolet Camaro SS '16 *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.3 Road Car *Chevrolet Corvette C7 Gr.4 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (C7) '14 *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible (C3) '69 Citroën *Citroën DS3 Racing '11 *GT by Citroën Gr.4 *GT by Citroën Race Car Gr.3 *GT by Citroën Road Car Daihatsu *DAIHATSU COPEN RJ Vision Gran Turismo De Tomaso *De Tomaso Pantera '71 Dodge *Dodge Challenger R/T '70 *Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat '15 *Dodge Viper GTS '02 *Dodge Viper GTS '13 *Dodge Viper SRT GT3-R '15 *Dodge Viper Gr.4 *Dodge SRT Tomahawk Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Dodge SRT Tomahawk S Vision Gran Turismo *Dodge SRT Tomahawk GTS-R Vision Gran Turismo *Dodge SRT Tomahawk X Vision Gran Turismo Ferrari *Enzo Ferrari '02 *Ferrari 330 P4 Race Car '67 *Ferrari 458 Italia *Ferrari 458 Italia GT3 '13 *Ferrari 458 Italia Gr.4 *Ferrari 512BB '76 *Ferrari F40 '92 *Ferrari LaFerrari '13 Fittipaldi Motors *Fittipaldi EF7 Vision Gran Turismo by Pininfarina Ford *Ford F-150 SVT Raptor '11 *Ford Focus Gr.B Rally Car *Ford Focus ST '15 *Ford GT '06 *Ford Mustang Mach 1 '71 *Ford Mustang Gr.3 *Ford Mustang Gr.3 Road Car *Ford Mustang Gr.4 *Ford Mustang Gr.B Rally Car *Ford Mustang GT Premium Fastback '15 Gran Turismo *Chris Holstrom Concepts 1967 Chevy Nova *Gran Turismo RACING KART 125 Shifter *Gran Turismo F1500T-A Honda *Honda CIVIC TYPE R (FK2) '15 *Honda Project 2&4 powered by RC213V *Honda Sports Vision Gran Turismo *Honda NSX '17 *Honda NSX Gr.3 *Honda NSX Gr.4 *Honda NSX Gr.B Rally Car Hyundai *Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 Track '13 *Hyundai Genesis Gr.3 *Hyundai Genesis Gr.4 *Hyundai Genesis Gr.B Rally Car *Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Hyundai N 2025 Vision Gran Turismo Infiniti *Infiniti CONCEPT Vision Gran Turismo Jaguar *Jaguar F-type R Coupe '14 *Jaguar F-type Gr.3 *Jaguar F-type Gr.4 *Jaguar XJ13 Race Car '66 KTM *KTM X-BOW R '12 Lamborghini *Lamborghini Countach LP400 '74 *Lamborghini Diablo GT '00 *Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 '11 *Lamborghini Veneno '14 *Lamborghini Huracán LP 610-4 '15 *Lamborghini Huracán GT3 '15 *Lamborghini Huracán Gr.4 Lexus *Lexus LC500 '17 *Lexus LF-LC GT "Vision Gran Turismo" *Lexus RC F '14 *Lexus RC F Gr.4 *Lexus RC F GT3 prototype (Emil Frey Racing) '16 Mazda *Mazda Atenza Gr.3 *Mazda Atenza Gr.3 Road Car *Mazda Atenza Gr.4 *Mazda Atenza Sedan XD L Package '15 *Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo *Mazda Roadster S (ND) '15 *Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD) '02 McLaren *McLaren 650S Coupe '14 *McLaren 650S Gr.4 *McLaren 650S GT3 '15 *McLaren F1 '94 *McLaren MP4-12C '10 *McLaren Ultimate Vision Gran Turismo Gr.1 *McLaren Ultimate Vision Gran Turismo Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo *Mercedes-Benz AMG Vision Gran Turismo Racing Series *Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG 4Matic '13 *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG '10 *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Gr.4 *Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG GT3 '11 *Mercedes-AMG GT3 (AMG-Team HTP-Motorsport) '16 *Mercedes-AMG GT S '15 *Mercedes-AMG GT Safety Car Mini *MINI Clubman Vision Gran Turismo Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi Concept XR-PHEV EVOLUTION Vision Gran Turismo *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition '15 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.3 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.4 *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.B Rally Car *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution Final Edition Gr.B Road Car Nissan *Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo *Nissan GT-R LM NISMO '15 *Nissan GT-R Gr.4 *Nissan GT-R Gr.B Rally Car *Nissan GT-R NISMO GT3 N24 Schulze Motorsport '13 *Nissan GT-R Premium Edition '17 *Nissan GT-R Safety Car *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II (R32) '94 *Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec II Nür (R34) '02 Peugeot *Peugeot 208 GTi by Peugeot Sport '14 *Peugeot 908 HDi FAP - Team Peugeot Total '10 *Peugeot L500R HYbrid Vision Gran Turismo, 2017 *Peugeot L750R HYbrid Vision Gran Turismo, 2017 *Peugeot RCZ GT Line '15 *Peugeot RCZ Gr.3 *Peugeot RCZ Gr.3 Road Car *Peugeot RCZ Gr.4 *Peugeot RCZ Gr.B Rally Car *PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo *PEUGEOT Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 Porsche *Porsche 911 GT3 RS (991) '16 *Porsche 911 RSR (991) '17 *Porsche Cayman GT4 Clubsport '16 *Porsche 919 Hybrid (Porsche Team) '16 Renault Sport *Renault Sport Clio R.S. 220 EDC Trophy '15 *Renault Sport Mégane Gr.4 *Renault Sport Mégane R.S. Trophy '11 *Renault Sport R.S.01 '16 *Renault Sport R.S.01 GT3 '16 Shelby *Shelby Cobra 427 '66 Subaru *Subaru VIZIV GT Vision Gran Turismo *Subaru Falken Tires/Turn 14 Distribution BRZ '17 *Subaru WRX STi Isle of Man Time Attack Car '16 *Subaru WRX STi Type S '14 *Subaru WRX Gr.3 *Subaru WRX Gr.4 *Subaru WRX Gr.B Rally Car *Subaru WRX Gr.B Road Car Suzuki *Suzuki SWIFT Sport '07 Toyota *Toyota 2000GT '67 *Toyota 86 GT '15 *Toyota 86 Gr.4 *Toyota 86 Gr.B Rally Car *Toyota 86 GRMN '16 *Toyota FT-1 *Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 *Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo *Toyota MR2 GT-S '97 *Toyota S-FR '15 *Toyota S-FR Racing Concept '16 *Toyota SUPRA 3.0GT Turbo A '88 *Toyota SUPRA RZ '97 *Toyota TS030 Hybrid '12 *Toyota TS050 - Hybrid (Toyota Gazoo Racing) '16 Volkswagen *Volkswagen Beetle Gr.3 *Volkswagen GTI Vision Gran Turismo Gr.3 *Volkswagen GTI Roadster Vision Gran Turismo *Volkswagen GTI Supersport Vision Gran Turismo *Volkswagen Golf VII GTI '14 *Volkswagen Scirocco Gr.4 *Volkswagen typ2(T1) SambaBus '62 Zagato *IsoRivolta Zagato Vision Gran Turismo Notes Category:Car Lists